Transformation
by Ralyks Squad
Summary: Donnie accidentally turns April into a turtle and she is not okay with this. Donnie struggles to win back her affection, but can he do it before it's to late?
1. The Vile Vile

"I did it guys!" Donnie rushed into the center of the lair. Raph was karate chopping the practice dummy, Mikey was playing video games, Leo was watching TV, and April was tapping away on the lap top. Donnie's heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on April. Sweet April. Tough April. Beautiful April. April. He shook his head, no time to think about April.

"And what exactly did you do, Don?" Raph asked between chops. "Better not be one of your crazy turtle bot inventions like you made last time. I mean it was fun destroying them when they went rogue, but I'm just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood to inflict pain on others, Raph? It must be a miracle!" Leo laughed before turning his attention back to the TV.

Raph clenched his fist and punched the dummy as hard as he could, it swung back and he ducked down as it spun back over him. Donnie's eyes widened in amazement, he was so agile. When the dummy swung over him again, he sent his left fist up and sent it straight in the air. Quickly, he jumped to the side and then up grabbed his sitar. With one swift cut the dummy was detached from the rope. Raph kicked it in mid-air and it went soaring. Donnie was struck with awe then with the dummy. Raph had kicked the dummy at him. How very typical.

April jumped up at the sight of the struggling ninja and rushed over, helping him up from underneath the dummy. Donnie turned bright red and turned away, hoping that she didn't see him blushing. "Th-thanks April."

"No problem, Donnie. Now what was it that you did?"

"Oh yes!" He held out a vile filled with bright pink liquid. "I have made this, a turtle chemical that will make our fighting skills ten times better!"

Mikey jumped up out of his seat and ran towards Donnie. Snatching the vile out of his hand, he stared at it, drool dropping from his mouth. "So, if I drink this, I'll get off the A- Team?" He asked, eagerly and began to raise it to his mouth, tilting his head back and parting his lips.

"NO! MIKEY YOU HAVE TO DRINK SOMETHING WITH IT, YOU CAN'T DRINK IT STRAIGHT!" Donnie tried to swipe it out of his brother's hands, but just knocked it into the air.

The two brothers both jumped up, trying to grab the vile. With one swipe, Donnie sent it flying at April, who had her mouth open in surprise. Before anyone could react, all of the pink liquids filled into her mouth and she swallowed. April fell to the ground and her skin began to bubble.

"April!" The four seemed to scream at the same time. They surrounded her and Donnie stared at her in shock.

Splinter walked in. "What are you five doing in here? I heard a noise-"He cut off when he saw April and rushed over. "What happened?" He hissed under his breath.

"Don made some freak chemical and April drank it." Leo growled. Splinter glared at Donnie for a moment, before waving his hand and redirecting his attention to April.

"Leave!" He commanded as the four got up and began to leave. "Except for you, Donatello." He whispered. When the other three left with high hesitation, Splinter turned to Donnie. "What did April drink?"

"Turtle Chemical," Donnie breathed out. "It has turtle DNA, a piece of turtle shell, algae, and" He paused, "A tiny bit of mutation chemical."

"Mutation chemical?" Splinter murmured, stroking his beard. Looking over at Donnie, he shook his head. "You did a very dumb thing my son."

"I know! I know sensei!" He grabbed his head looking down at the transforming April.

A poof of yellow smoke erupted into the air and a loud ripping sound echoed through the lair. The two began to cough and wave their arms in an attempt to clear the smoke and see what it hid.

Something was moving beneath the shadows. A giant figure swayed side to side, moving towards Splinter and Donnie. Instinctively, he threw an arm in front of son and drew his sword. The figure came closer. Splinter walked forward, weapon raised. Closer. Splinter went into stance. Closer. Splinter turned his head to the side. "Get away my son!" He instructed.

"NO!" He screamed. The terrible realization hit him. Splinter was going to hurt his April. He drew his staff. Not if he could help it. He jumped up, flipping over his father and landing in front of him. Moving his arms to both sides of him like a birds outstretched wings he shook his head. "I don't care if April becomes a monster mutant! You can't hurt her!"

"Donnie?" He spun around to see that the smoke had cleared and April was no longer there. Well, at least not the normal April. The young teen girl April they all used to know was gone and was replaced with a turtle. A mutant turtle. "Donnie, what happened?"

Donnie's eyes almost popped out of his head. If he thought April was beautiful before, was he wrong. Now that she was a turtle like him, there was a whole new beauty to her. Trying to get up, she wobbled at first, not yet realizing that she was now a bulky turtle. Donnie looked her up and down, not much had changed. She had hair on her head, the same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth. The only thing different about her was that she was a turtle and she was wearing absolutely NO clothes. He turned bright red. Even though none of turtles wore clothes, it seemed different for April. She's April. Turtle or human, if she wore no clothes, she would still be naked. So, April was naked . . . in front of Donnie. He turned a dark red. How she was not embarrassed for her lack of clothes? Oh yeah, she hasn't realize yet that she's a turtle or the fact that when she transformed her clothes were torn off her.

"Uh," Donnie spun around to see his three brothers standing behind him and recognized it was Mikey who had spoken.

"_Please, don't say anything stupid." _Donnie mentally begged his brother. _"Just this once, please, don't say anything stupid." _

"You're a turtle now, April." He pointed at her and his eyes widened. "And you're naked."

"_Only you would say that, Mikey." _Donnie face palmed.


	2. Awkward Attacks

Mikey and Leo were holding April by both of her arms. Donnie sat in the corner, holding his staff to his chest as a weak version of defense and Raph was on the couch, laughing at the whole scene that played in front of him. The scene where April was being restrained by two ninja turtles due to the face that she wanted to pound their brother.

"Let go of me!" April screamed, struggling against the two. Hoping to get past them like she has been for the past fifteen minute. "I just wanna tell Donnie something. Something that's really, really, **really **important? So," She stopped struggling for a moment. "Why don't you two just ease off? AND LET ME AT HIM!" She began to move around again, thrashing side to side in a poor attempt to free herself from their clutches.

"Yeah" Raph smiled evilly. "You should let go of her, like she said, she just wants to tell Don something." Mikey and Leo both directed steal glares at him, while Donnie coward in fear. How did this happen to him, how'd he go from showing his brothers and April his newest remedy to cowering in a corner hoping that the girl he had a crush on doesn't beat him to a pulp. Oh yeah, he turned her into a MUTANT! How could he keep forgetting that?

"No! They should not let her go!" Donnie screamed, trying to fall deeper and deeper into his corner. There was no way to get out, he cornered himself. "She'll kill me if they let her go!"

"Maybe, you deserve it!" April yelled.

Suddenly, she dug her foot into Mikey's and spun away from Leo. Then, she lunged. Donnie screamed again and April was on top of him. If this was any other situation, he'd probably be ecstatic, but in this one, April was punching him in the face. Not the ideal circumstance he'd like to be in with the girl he had a giant crush on. Actually, it wasn't the ideal circumstance he'd want to be with anyone.

He held his hands up to his face. There was no way for him to retaliate, it's not like he could hurt April. No way. Peeking in between his fingers he saw her. Even beating Donnie to a pulp, he found her as beautiful as ever.

Raph cupped his hands around his mouth and used them as an amplifier. He smiled broadly before shouting, "Hit him in the knee, that's his number one weak spot!"

April slammed her elbow as hard as she could into his left knee. Donnie yelped out in horror and looked up at his attacker; he was going to be the death of him. Trying to hold in the absolute pain he was in, he looked back down to see to halves of his staff, April must've broken it. April positioned her elbow to his other knee. Donnie slammed his eyes shut and prepared for the blow. This was really pathetic.

"Enough!" A voice echoed through the lair and all eyes searched for who it came from. Splinter. Everyone forgot he was in the room. He strode across the lair and stood behind April; she turned bright red and got off of Donnie. Bowing to the sensei, she ran off to the couch and sat next to Raph who gave her a quick two thumbs up.

"Good job, kid!" He whispered and nudged her to the side, stifling a laugh that still seemed to echo.

"Raphael!" Splinter growled. "That will be enough!" Walking over to Donnie he held out an outstretched hand. The young turtle grabbed his it and began to get up. At first he wobbled side to side, but then straightened himself out. He couldn't let his brothers and father see how he had just gotten beaten up by a girl, but still he felt so sore. He would have never expected that April would be so . . . strong.

"_What should I have expected?_ Donnie thought bitterly. _"She has lived in New York all of her life, I guess her being able to beat up a non-reactive mutant turtle should be a definite possibility." _

"Do you have an antidote? Something that would be able to turn April back into a human?" Splinter asked.

"No, Master Splint-" Suddenly his father let go of his hand and Donnie was on the floor again. He rubbed the bottom of his shell in pain and he looked up to see every one of his brothers, even Raphael, looking down at him pitifully. Quickly, he looked back down and turned bright red in shame. Today was definitely NOT his day.

"Insolent boy," He growled and spun on heels, heading for his room. "Donatello, make a cure, I'm going to meditate on it." Opening the sliding door, he disappeared into the dark abyss.

Everyone watched Splinter leave and the room stayed awkwardly quiet for several minutes. The room slowly emptied and the only two left were April and Donnie. They both stayed in place, not bothering to say a word to each other. Donnie because he was afraid anything he said would only be fuel for the fire and April because she wanted him dead at the moment.

His mind began to wander about the antidote he was supposed to make to turn her human. What was it suppose to be made out of? Mutation Chemical? Should he make it like he made the Turtle Chemical, except with human DNA, human hair, and something a human would eat? No. That doesn't sound right. The only way he could find out what he needed to make for the antidote was to take samples and do tests on April. He looked up and saw her staring into the distance, looking like she was deep in thought.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, April?"

"What?"

"About the antidote I, uh, need samples from you and I need to, uh," He paused, "Do some tests on you."

She got up, 'Ok, let's go." Strolling over to where he usually worked on experiments, April left the room while Donnie sat on the floor in awe. She took what he said pretty well, much better than he expected. Maybe she'll stop being mad at him. Walking back in, she looked at him with a steal glare that was so cold that it sent shivers down his back. "I'm not doing this because I want to; I'm doing this to turn back into a human and then leaving this place. I can find my dad myself. Now, let's get started." Or maybe she won't.


	3. Arm Wrestling

_**Ok readers, I have come up with a problem! It's, uh, pretty large, too. The problem is: I was reading TMNT Stories via online and found another story named Transformation! OH NO! So, what do you guys think? Should I change the name? And if so . . . What? Thanks~**_

_Six year old April stood happily in her father's lab, holding a paper tightly to her chest. She watched as he held up two small tubes of liquid. Her eyes widened in awe, her father had such an interesting job, always conducting tests that were helpful for humanity. Even though that meant little attention to her, she didn't care. April was just proud of her dad. "What do you need, April?"_

_She turned to look at him with the same happy expression and told him "I drew you this, Daddy!"_

_Her father then replied, but didn't bother to look up, "That's marvelous, what did you draw?"_

_April nodded and slowly held out the picture, even though she was six, her artistic abilities were surprisingly advanced and realistic. "It's of you and me, silly. What else would it be?" She waited for a response, but when she was greeted with none she sighed and opened the door wide and stepped out. There was definitely no pleasing him._

"_Your arts teacher has informed me that you have picked a rather strange specimen to draw in class lately, why didn't you draw it for me?"_

_"Hm," April tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought, her father still hadn't bothered to look up at her. "It's true I've been drawing my special drawings for Mrs. Carmen, but for you, you only get family pictures._

_Finally, he spun around and nodded lightly. "She said you have been drawing pictures of turtles lately, why?" April bobbed her head and then shrugged, placing the drawing on the table and leaving the room. "I just really like turtles."_

April's eyes slowly open. She groaned and rubbed her arm tentatively. For the past couple of days she had been having countless injections and tests done on her. She was about to get up when when suddenly a familiar pain shot through her body, a pain that wouldn't have been familiar several days ago. She groaned a little, and rubbed her side where the pain hurt the most and sighed. She would have to just suck it up and prepare for the worst until she gets better again. Then, she could leave.

Donnie sat up in the corner and rubbed the corner of his eye lightly. "I'm glad you're finally awake, it's been about two days."

She mentally screamed, two days had passed, two whole days had passed. "What knocked me out for so long?"

Donnie smiled, still trying to get back on her good side. "I gave you a medicine to knock you out while I took a skin sample and well, I kinda over dosed you."

April growled trying to sit up on the table she was laying on. She nudged one of the huge machines that surrounded her rolled her eyes. "It's like I've become a lab rat."

While April continued to pout to herself, Donnie stared nervously at her and tried to ignore her last comment. The tension stopped however when Raph appeared in the doorway. "Knock, knock?"

Donnie groaned loudly. "Raph what are you doing here? I told you, you can't do anything bad to April."

April blushed."No! It's not like that this time, I just have a theory on how April was able to beat you up and get past Mikey and Leo so easily." He smiled, walking across the room and placing a hand on her shoulder, which was immediately shoved off. "I began to think about what you said about the "Turtle Chemical" and I think that April has the full effects of it."

Donnie snapped, "Obviously, she's a turtle."

"Not that part!" he exclaimed, "The part where it gives her better ninja abilities or whatever!"

Donnie pondered silently for a moment. That would explain it a lot better, but that would mean she would be a better fighter than the four of them combined, maybe even Splinter

"So I decided to put my idea to the test," He placed his elbow on the table to the right of April, "Me, you, arm wrestle."

"Ok. . ." April positioned her arm and Donnie squeaked in horror. What if he hurt his April?

The two clasped hands and began a deadly stare off. Raph and April waited for a meek countdown from Donnie and began. Both hands stayed up, non-moving for a second before ever so slightly did Raph's hand quiver. Then, to everyone's surprise, including April, the hand slowly began to fall. The absolute look of shock on Raph's face when his hand finally hit the table was priceless

"Bro... You just got beat by a girl!"

"Hahaha!" April said, happily. After a few fist pumps to the air she moaned in a sudden moment of twinge, she had forgotten about everything that happened to her for the past few days and how much pain she was in. Still, she was determined to live up the fact that she actually beat Raph in a test of strength. "We can do a rematch if you want?"

Raph wasn't sure whether she was being honest or cruel, but he smiled back anyway. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out April's yellow headband and smiled, whispering into her ear, "Here's your new ninja mask." Since it was elastic, it went on smoothly as he slide it over her head and covered her eyes. "Honorary mutant turtle," He smiled, before leaving.

She turned bright red and hoped that neither of them had noticed. Raph was being really nice to her, it was so weird. Was it because she was a turtle? Or was it for another reason? She decided to dismiss the thought.

April raised one of her eyebrows while grinning, "Even though I'm a girl?"

Donnie cleared his throat. "Girl's can be ni-"

Raph winked at her from the door way, interrupting Donnie. "Girls can be ninjas, too."

She nodded, not hearing what Donnie had said. "That is true."

With that, Raph left the room, leaving April and Donnie awkwardly alone. Donnie sighed, grabbed a needle and walked over to April, going to take another sample. But he couldn't get a particular thought off of his mind. His brother had been strangely attached to April lately, constantly checking on her over the past few days when Donnie accidentally over dosed her, being more attentive, actually carrying out conversations, and the whole thing with the mask. Normally, Donnie wouldn't think much of his brothers being concerned about April. She was April after all. But, what Raph has been doing lately seems a lot more . . . intimate than just a basic concern.


	4. Mentor Talks

_** Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. OKAY. If you're still reading this story, I'm like slow clapping it out for you, because you are frigging amazing. I was ready my last few chapters and I was like, "Wahhh?" I shall fix all my grammar mistakes and errors and whatever.. BUT! Today I won't! Today I'll finish this chapter because I am FINISHING WHAT I STRARTED! Ya'll ready for this? For this chapter? I'm going to make it better than the rest; at least I'll try.. And without further ado.. Here's this chapter! (Thanks again for sticking around)**_

Piles and piles of Foot Clan were scattered around Shredder's lair, Karai stood in front with a grim smile on her face. Moans echoed through the small room while the dozens of injured ninjas tried to get up off the ground. All of them lay with bruises, cuts, bumps, and broken limbs all because of Karai's "Training Exercise" that her father forced her to perform. Once a day, Shredder ordered in his finest soldiers to fight his own daughter and everyday she beat them up.

"Father," Karai said coolly. "Why is it that I have to continue to pulverize these idiots? I'm ready to take on those turtles right now." She raised her right arm in confidence, the light reflecting on the long slender blade.

Shredder looked his daughter in the eye and laughed, "Oh, yeah? Don't lie to me, it's true that you have much anger directed towards them ever since I was shot into the ocean, but that will fade. You and I are both full aware that you have some emotional attachment to the leader of the overgrown turtles, _Leonardo_." He paused, his voice turning to a growl. "I'm not risking you turning on me, for you are far more important than you dare know."

"What do you mean?" A cold shiver danced its way down her back, an emotional attachment to the leader of the overgrown turtles? It is true that she did enjoy playing tricks on the quad of mutant reptiles, but ever since they had almost killed her father, her hands balled into fists, she felt as if her relationship or any contact with them would only include her trying to destroy them.

"It is true that you are somewhat fond of Splinter's pets and it is also true that they are also doting to you as well."

"I don't think that they'll let me come anywhere near them ever since I saved you and they figured out that you're my father." Karai murmured, skeptically.

Shredder gazed past her for a moment, looking out the window where everyone on the outside world continued to live their daily lives, so unaware of the secret battles that were being fought all around them; a terrifying smile covered his face. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

_**XXX**_

__April layed back in the couch, her eyes shut. The other turtles were out, above ground, roaming the streets, making sure that no evil doers were causing too much havoc, but that meant that she was alone with Splinter. Despite the fact that many normal people would presume spending an afternoon with an huge, ninja, mutant rat would be entertaining or fun, it was far from it. While she sat, watching reruns of Leo's favorite space show, Splinter sat in his room, meditating.

For once in her life, ever since April's met the turtles, she was bored. Her eyes fluttered open and rest her head and her large, green palms. She has been a turtle for several months now and not for a moment has it left her mind. She absolutely hated it, usually she was able to turn every bad or dire situation into a happy one, but this had her stumped, she didn't know how to put a positive spin on it. The yellow mask sagged down on April's face, falling down over her nose as she exhaled a long sigh.

Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Splinter were all mutant animals and they were all perfectly fine with it. It was true that the turtles were practically always mutants, but Splinter once had a human life. April knew about his wife and daughter and was confident that he must've had some other family and friends as well. She pondered on how he truly reacted when he realized that his old life was over. He says that he was happy that he was able to raise four kids as his own sons, but could he really have been that excited?

_'He lives in the sewers; no one could truly be content living in a cesspool.' _April thought to herself roughly.

An electric twinge etched up April's arm and she screamed out in pain. Looking down at where the ache began on her left forearm she saw a large band aid. Donnie had taken a large chunk of skin off for a skin sample. On average, there was at least one test done on her, but she had gotten none today and last time she had checked it was 4:00 PM, the day was almost over. April looked up at the clock, noticing Splinter standing next to her and she almost let out another scream, this one in surprise.

"April," He stated, sitting down next to her. "You've been sitting here since the boys left and that was several hours ago. Is there something the matter, my child?" He chuckled dryly. "Other than the fact that that you are now a turtle."

A small smile played on April's face, "I think that's about it and it's not really that bad." She lied. "It's cool that I'm supposed to be a super turtle or whatever."

"Oh, don't lie to me, April. I know what you're feeling." He laid a hand (paw o.o idk) on her leg in reassurance. "I'm sure you're confused about all of this and I'm telling you now that fifteen years ago I was in the exact same possession as you. Confused, scared, angry. But there's a difference between the two of us."

April raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I had no idea what was going on with my life. First, I transformed into a rat. Then, four turtles that were infected by an alien mutation potion were thrown into my arms. I didn't know how any of this was happening; I was in the dark, but you." He paused as the boys entered the room, Mikey, Raph, and Leo were all laughing and pushing each other around while Donnie walked with a look of depression plastered across his face. "You have them, you have me, we're all here for you and even though you're mad at him," Both of their eyes' landed on Donnie. You should give Donatello a bit of slack. He's really trying his best to help you."

Donnie's eyes were fixed on the floor and he didn't bother to look up until he was safe in his lab. April knew she was giving him a harder time than he deserved. April knew that Splinter was right. April knew that Donnie was trying his hardest to make up with her. And April didn't care, she was not ready to forgive him for what he had done to her and she wasn't sure if she ever would.

_** How'd you like it? Was it good? No..? Well, forget you. Hahaha, JUST KIDDING, DON'T HATE ME! I LOVE YOU! **_**I'll try to update quicker next time. Oh, and what do you thinks' going to happen with Karai? BTW that weird gray wannabe Smurf girl from that new Smurf movie reminds me of a aspirant Karai, am I the only who thinks this? Yes? Oh.. Well.. Ok.. **_**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **_


	5. Vision

_ April was running as fast as she could through the underground sewer, sweat rolling down her face, danger reflecting in her eyes. She was being pursued. She was the prey. Whoever was chasing her had only one intent, to kill. Before she could realize what was going on, she was falling. April screamed out in pain, her leg was broken, she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried or wanted to. She could hear the shouts of the other turtles, but she knew that by the time that they reached her, she'd already be dead. _

_ She curled into a tight ball on the floor, trying her hardest not to cry, she wouldn't cry for her enemy.. Determined to keep her head held eye, letting her pride get the best of her, April uncurled herself and used her last ounce of strength to stand. Spinning around, she looked in the direction of her chaser. He would be with her any second, her end was near, and all she could do now was wait. Silence filled the sewer's walls and fear buzzed through April's body. They came nose to nose and April spit on his face._

_ "I hate you!" She growled, "You'll never get away with this. My friends will find you and they will kill you." He only laughed and held his staff high above his head, a dark smile pasted on his face. With his free hand, he cupped April's chin in his free hand and whispered something inaudible, that April didn't quite understand. Then, he brought the staff down onto her skull as hard as he could; from there it seemed as if she fell in slow motion. Looking up, there was a glance of utter betrayal. "I trusted you." She slurred, her vision turning red. "How could you, Donnie?"_

_ The purple mask wearing turtle chuckled manically, dipping his staff off into the water, cleaning it off. "My morals have changed; I'm now with Shredder, Karai, and the Foot Clan. They are all my family and you were only in the way of that. All of you are."April saw that past Donnie, his brothers were sprawled across the ground, not moving an inch. It didn't even look like they were breathing. Donnie had single handedly whipped out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. _

_ She closed her eyes, sleep came easily. _

Splinter's eyes flew open, he was drenched in sweat. He was violently shaking from head to toe. Occasionally, while meditating, he would get visions of the future and so far all of these visions have been completely accurate. That's what that was a vision, but it seemed more like a nightmare. He couldn't believe it, Donatello, who he viewed as his most intelligent son. A mass murder, working for Shredder? Splinter couldn't fathom it. The mere idea brought tears to his eyes, but if this was indeed the future, he knew he had to do all in his power to stop it from happening.

Still trembling, he stood up and tried his hardest to gain some composure, if he were to walk out looking like a mess; he knew that everyone wouldn't leave his side until he told them what the matter was. Taking in a deep breath, he strolled outside; the four brothers were performing combat training. As usual, it was Leonardo on Raphael and Michelangelo on Donatello. Donnie had already won his fight and was carelessly batting Mikey with his staff, while Mikey had his hands over his head and yelling at him, asking if that was all he had.

Splinter wasn't sure what to think, he knew Donnie for fifteen years, he was familiar with the fact that he was probably the most sensible and nicest out of his brothers, but he was also familiar with his meditation apparitions and with them far longer than he's been with any of the turtles. He wasn't sure who he was supposed to trust more. His son or himself? "Donatello!" He barked sharply, even though he was talking to a specific turtle, the rest of them stopped what they were doing, bowed, and then got on their knees for their master, even April turned her head on the coach to see why Splinter was addressing his son.

"Y-Y-Yes Sensei?" Donnie stuttered quietly, he wasn't sure what to expect, he knew he hadn't done anything wrong lately, so he was well aware he wasn't going to be punished. Looking over his shoulder, he glared at Mikey, who had a smug on his face, but Donnie knew that he was often blamed for stuff his brothers did, especially Mikey. "I swear Mikey, if you have done anything to get me in trouble, I will kill you." Donnie whispered, only to be returned with a fake smile of innocence from Mikey.

Usually Splinter ignored these sorts of childish bickers amongst the turtles, but today he was on edge and this talk of Donnie wanting to kill someone did not sit well with him, even if it was meant jokingly. "Donatello!" He shouted again. "Go to your room, now!" The other three turtles looked up questionably and Donnie looked utterly betrayed, still thinking it was his brother's fault he was in trouble. "There will be no sort of death threats in my presence, think on what you have done." Donnie stood up and bowed to his sensei after mumbling something about how this treatment was so unfair to him, then headed off to his room.

"No offense Sensei," Leo cleared his throat, "But, this is find of unfair don't you think? We're brothers, you have to understand, that we are joking when we," He paused nervously. "Threaten to kill each other?" There was a long pause where it looked as if Raph had to try really hard from busting out laughing, it seemed like he was always a way to laugh at his other brother's pain.

"You must learn that these jokes are not funny and to not use them." Splinter had to admit, that sounded pathetic even to him, but since his vision, he just wanted Donnie to stay alone, somewhere he could always know he was. He had a feeling that it would always be better to be safe than sorry, even if it meant he was being way too strict.

_**HOLY FRIJOLES WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? I don't know read to find out... Oh my goodness I'm watching the newest episode of TMNT where Donnie went to save Mr. O'Neil to get April's love and Raph told him that April would never like him and everyone agreed and I was just like NOOO THEY'LL COME TOGETHER GIVE IT TIME! UPDATE RAPH JUST HELPED DONNIE WITH APRIL, YEAHHHH! AND WHAT'S UP WITH MR. O'NEIL YOU BE CREEPY Hope you liked, even if it was a bit dark… and I'm too lazy to proof read… Sorry.. Rate! Favorite! Follow! Love ya'll! Deuces!**_


	6. Arguing with Everyone

Donnie spent the rest of his afternoon pacing up and down his small room in a confused state. No one bothered to check on him or keep him company, it had been over three hours since he got sent to his quarters and over time he had gotten so bored. At first, he spent his time wondering why Master Splinter sent him to his room, but now he gave up, the sensei was a very secretive man, no one, not even Donatello the brains, could figure out why he would do something in one sitting. The four turtles have lived with the guy for fifteen years and none of them have the slightest idea on what makes Splinter tick.

Still walking up and down the small pathway between his desk and his bed, Donnie exhaled a sigh, he felt like a prisoner. Due to over three hours of seclusion he almost jumped in surprise when he heard a knock on the door. Straightening himself up, he sighed with relief before facing the door, figuring that the only person who'd come to him would be Splinter.

"Come in!"

To his complete and utter astonishment, April walked in through the door.

"We need to talk," She breathed unevenly. Donnie tried to guess what she was thinking by the expressions on her face, but she had none.

"Um, sure." He smiled, trying to be polite. He knew how upset April was with him right now, so he was still trying to get on her good side. Suddenly his cheeks turned fiery red; the two of them were alone in his room. He couldn't help but be a little excited. "Did Master Splinter send you in here?"

April closed the door behind her. "No, I came here on my own." She muttered, crossing the room and sitting on the side of Donnie's bed, she indicated for him to do the same.

"So, then why did you come?" He asked, his voice sounding curiously too excited as he sat down next to her.

"I told you, we need to talk." April snapped. Donnie almost fell off the bed, he was getting nowhere with her, no matter what he said or did she was constantly mad at him. Taking in a deep breath she quickly murmured, "Sorry. I'm just a little frustrated."

"With what?" Donnie asked, curiously.

April looked down at her hands and sighed. "I've been turned into a giant, green, mutant turtle. I miss my old life. I can't leave." Donnie was surprised to see a tear fall down the young girl's cheek. "Donnie, I have no one to talk to, you're the closest thing I have to a friend, but I don't want us to be friends." His heart skipped a beat. "I want to hate you," April continued to his dismay, "I want to feel some sort of vendetta towards you for turning me into this, but I can't! No matter how hard I want to, I can't!"More tears fell down her face in a mix of anger and frustration that was directed at herself and Donnie. "You've done so much for me and I can't forget any of it, no matter how hard I try. You've saved my life, I owe you so much, but still you've given me a curse that is unforgiveable. So, I've decided that even though you are my friend and that even though I do care for you, it doesn't matter. I want you to stop the tests and procedures."

Donnie's eyes widened in horror, "Are you saying you want me to stop trying to find a remedy to you turning back into a turtle?"

"Yes, because I know that those stupid dealings we have in your lab more than have of the day every single day has held me from feeling some sort of hate towards you!" April screamed at Donnie, trying to wipe the tears off of her face. "I don't want to see you anymore, if that means I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life, that's fine, but I just don't want to see you ever again!"

"April be rational, we live together! How will we not see each other?" Donnie asked, feeling a pit in his stomach.

"You're smart! Figure it out!" April stood up and rushed to the door, no matter how many times she tried to get rid of them, the tears still lingered. "Good bye, Donatello."

Donnie opened his mouth to object, but she was already gone and out the door. Covering his face with his hands, he had to review what just happened in his head. April didn't want to see him anymore. He couldn't believe it; his first and only love had declared that she no longer wanted to him.

Falling back onto the bed, he bit his lip, he wanted to cry as she was, but no tears came out, all he could feel now was astonishment. He felt like he had no one to depend on, no one to be his own friend. His brothers usually hung out amongst themselves, causing some sort of mischief and then pinning it on him, he was confident Splinter didn't like him, as the rat had displayed several hours before, and April, who he believed to be his only friend, had said she no longer wanted to see him, due to the fact she wished to hate him.

There was a knock on the door once again and he sprung out of bed, hoping that April had returned and would say that she had changed her mind. "Come in!" Donnie called.

To his dismay, an angry Leo stormed in.

"What did you do?" Leo growled, standing face to face to his brother. "I saw April crying. What did you say to her? I thought you liked her, bro!"

Quickly, Donnie's defensive mode turned on. "I didn't say anything! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her! She came in here and she demanded that I didn't talk to her anymore. She even told me that she wanted me to stop making an antidote."

Leo paused and looked over Donnie, eyes narrowed and filled with a mixture of uncertainty and anger. "Don't lie. We all know that April wants to become human more than anything." He whispered, Donnie felt Leo's breath on his face and knew better than to try backing up.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He returned.

"I'm not sure, but we have all agreed you've been acting very different lately, so maybe you should stay away from us too. At least until you back on the right track, you need to clear your mind and calm down."

"I need to calm down?" Donnie practically screamed at his brother. "All of you are throwing accusations at me and using me as a scapegoat as well! Stop treating me like garbage!"

"Treating you like garbage? You want to see garbage?" Leo yelled, pushing him into the wall. "We haven't even started yet, Donatello."

Leo spun on his heels and went out the door, then slammed it behind him. Donnie stared after him for a moment before sliding down the wall, curling into a ball. Now, he finally began to cry.

Never has Donnie felt so alone.

_**April why you so mean?! Leo why you so mean?! Why is everyone so mean to Donnie! Lay off! I'm going to have to go through the fourth wall and kick some butt! Sorry if this chapter sucks, it was more of a meh chapter. Review. Favorite. Follow. All that good stuff! (Can't wait until tomorrow, hour episode! Yes!)**_


	7. Plans

"Know this," Rows and rows of Foot Clan soldiers were lined in front of Shredder. Each and every one of the ninjas were on their knees, looking down to the ground in respect of their master. Karai stood in the front, doing the complete opposite of the other members of the clan. She stood tall, hands behind her back, eyes looking past her father while he spoke with his Earth shaking voice that seemed to intimidate all that heard it. Although Karai was absolutely terrified of her father due to the fact that he was who he was, she was at a certain set of ease. While he spoke out to the crowd, he did it with a sense of accomplishment, a sense that rarely entered his voice and when it did it could only mean one thing. Turtles. Those pesky mutants, everyone in the room hated the band of misfit reptiles that were so set to live by the rules and destroy her father. Just thinking about the four mutants that called themselves the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ made her want to draw her dagger and destroy everything in her path.

The young girl remembered the talk her and her father had had a few weeks ago about the turtles and the fact that Shredder wanted for her to gain their trust and for them to believe she is working against him, but she had no idea on how she'd do that. It's not as easy as it sounds and it doesn't sound easy, usually Karai enjoys a difficult task, but this may to be too hard for even her. She knew of how much they hated her and Shredder and she also knew of no way that the turtles could befriend, let alone trust her.

"There are many ways to eliminate your enemy. One could make it quick and painless, ensuring that the victim had little to no pain in the process of purge, but that isn't fun. Another way one could eliminate their enemy is the slow and painful way. This is my favorite method. By doing this the right way, you drive the victim to insanity, they'll beg for you to finish the job, but you won't, you'll just make it worse every time they ask you to stop." An evil grin flashed over Shredder's face and it revealed some of the red, scared face from between the crevices in his mask, this sent a series of shivers and chills down Karai's back, although he was her father, she hated seeing his true face. It terrified her beyond belief. "I have an excellent piece of news to deliver, I have successfully invaded the Turtle's not so secret hideout and they have not even realized."

Karai's eyes widened in surprise and she fell to the ground with a clatter of noise, everyone, but Shredder, turned their gaze in panic to the girl who now sat on the ground in complete disbelief. The fact that they had invaded the Turtle's lair meant they were getting close to exterminating the pests, but she couldn't believe it for herself. Undetermined whether or not this was some sort of lie on her father's part, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the four mutants. They were in for a real tough fight if it were true.

"Father," She scrambled up and then bowed awkwardly, averting her gaze, knowing better than to look her father exactly in the eyes. "May I ask on how exactly you infiltrated the Turtle's secret hideout and also, I thought you wanted me to be in charge of destroying them? Something about me having to lure them out of the lair? Having them get comfortable with me?" Karai fixed her gaze on Dogpound and Fishface who both had a confused look on their faces, looking as perplexed as she felt. She had absolutely no idea what was going on and could guess that neither of them knew either.

"Those variables have stayed the same, you must still pretend to become a friend with the Turtles and I haven't said that we have conquered the Turtles, I've said that we've invaded them." He smiled menacingly and Karai shuddered, once again averting her gaze from off of her father. Lately, Shredder had been moving towards the destruction of Splinter and the rest at rapid speeds. She didn't understand why, but figured that it had to do with the fact the Kraang were out of the picture. Little did she know that it had to do with a plan that was long in the waiting and was just now beginning to blossom.

* * *

Mikey pinned Leo against the wall and delivered a sharp jab onto his nose. The blue masked mutant turtle didn't know how to react to Mikey's angry outburst. He and Raph had overheard the two brother's dispute in the Donnie's room. Surprisingly enough, Mikey had made the move on Leo and being attacked by his younger brother without warning. Leo had no idea on how to respond, as he rose his sword to defend himself Raph sprung on top of him shoving Mikey out of the way and holding one of his twin sai to his throat.

"You blasted idiot!" He growled, his face inches from his brother's. "Do you mean that you totally attacked Donnie **after** April told him that she never wanted to see him again? April, the girl he," All three of their eyes fell on April who sat on the complete opposite side of the room, crying with a distant look on her face. "_Loves_? Bro, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that there was something wrong, did you not hear them two arguing and Donnie told me that April said that she wanted him to stop trying to turn her human. Like I'd believe that!" Leo paused and eyed the weapon that was held confidently at his neck. "Well, at least without checking it out. It's not like I knew that she actually wanted him to stop, jeez, she's been going on and on about getting fixed and now she wants to stop. How was I to expect that?"

"Maybe it's because we're driving her insane?" Mikey screamed, jabbing him in the stomach. "I mean seriously look at us!"

Raph spun on his heels and barked at Mikey. "Back up dumbo, I'm talking right now."

"Don't call me that!" He retorted, trying to whack Raph with his nun chucks.

The three brothers continued to argue, unaware that the giant, mutant rat was watching them, hidden in the shadows. At a first glance one would guess it was Splinter, for it was, but at the same time it wasn't. His eyes were glowing red orbs and they stared at the three turtles yelling across the room. If one were two look into his eyes, they'd see the reflection of a laughing Shredder whose plan was going just as planned.

* * *

_** Sorry, this chapter was kinda jumbled, ugh, I'm really tired. I'll edit it later. Love you.**_


End file.
